


Looped

by LawRenceShii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawRenceShii/pseuds/LawRenceShii
Summary: His memory is looped, it just replays everyday
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Looped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever written here so please don't judge me 🥺 and also my english is bad, since it's not my first/main language, so watch out for grammatical errors and mispelled words ahead!

Tsukishima Kei has grown tired of it. He has grown tired of going in and out of the hospital. He's grown tired of bringing the same things he always brings inside. He's tired of having to hear the same sweet words from him. But, he's never grown tired of loving him. Tsukishima Kei was never tired of loving him though his memory is looped, so he'll never stop. 

He'll never stop on doing the same things even though it was tiring. Even though it was killing him, it saddens him, seeing the love of his life in that state.

Tsukishima heaved a sigh as he wipe a tear that fell to his cheek. He mustered his strength and entered the building. The nurses and doctors inside greeted him good morning and he greeted them back, they all know him since he always comes to visit his lover. 

Kei doesn't have to ask for directions, as he already know where to go. He sighed again and checked the time, he only has 9 more mins before it strikes 10 am. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor. There were also nurses inside the elevator he was on, they smiled and greeted him, he only smiled back. 

The elevator stopped and he stepped out of it.

"Mr. Tsukishima! Your coat is different today! He might get sad" one of the nurses in the elevator yelled before he can even proceed outside.

Kei looked back and just smiled. "I'll just tell him it was in the laundry today" he said and continued to walk.

The whole floor is quite as there is not a single soul seen walking around it, only his breathing and footsteps can be heard all throughout the hospital's hallway. He stopped in front of a room and checked the time, he has exactly 2 minutes before 10 am. He sighed again and checked if he missed a detail in his outfit, there was none. He also sniffed the flowers he bought and the small cake he always asked Asahi to make, the same things he always bring with him everyday to visit him.

His clock beeped as it reached 10 am, he put on a smile and entered the room, and there he saw the freckled boy sitting in his bed with a book in a hand and a smile plastered in his face. Tsukishima smiled at the beautiful creature in front of him. The light of the morning sun was hitting his face, giving a more magical highlight in his freckle dusted cheeks.

Yamaguchi turned to look at who entered the room, his face lit up as to see who just came in. 

"Tsukki!" he excitedly yelled and did the grabby hands to his lover.

Tsukishima chuckled and went to his side, letting Tadashi pull him in a warm embrace. They both let out a gleeful chuckle as Tadashi let go of the hug. Kei put down the cake and the flower in the bedside table and sat on one of the chairs beside his bed.

Yamaguchi eyed his lover first, his eyes squinted as he saw something not right. He pouted when he realized he wasn't wearing his favorite coat. He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not twisting any wires connected to him, he did a pouty face and he put his hands on his hips as if ready to lecture Kei.

"Didn't I tell you to wear the coat I gave you? Hmmp! It's our anniversary! Look, mine is sitting in the chair!" he ranted and pointed a red coat, just hanging from a chair beside him.

"And why am I in the hospital anyway? A nurse came in earlier and explained something but I've forgotten about it" he pouted again.

Kei just laughed at his lover's childish remark. "You're very pouty today, did anything happen?" he asked and shifted his place from the chair to beside Tadashi in his bed.

"Nothing, except the fact that I woke up in an hospital bed with a lot of wires connected into me? Ugh" the freckled boy scoffed and rolled an eye. Kei just laughed again, his laugh reaching Tadashi's heart making him smile too.

The whole morning came by with just them talking to each other. Different topics about basketball, actors, to their dreams last night and their future. They only stopped talking to eat lunch and then they played scrabble after. It was such a fun time for Yamaguchi, the most fun he had ever experience. 

They watched the latest volleyball match which was filmed 2 weeks ago, August 27 of the Year 2019. He enjoyed the match very well though Tsukishima find it boring. Tadashi was surprised by the fact he was bored all throughout the whole match and predicted the moves each player made.

They ate the cake Tsukki brought, it was a strawberry shortcake, and had a fun time playing video games they installed in the hospital's smart tv.

"How about let's watch a movie?" Kei stood up and reached for the DVDs under the tv. His hands immediately went to pick up the first CD on the rack.

"Hmm.. can we watch 50 first dates?" the boy excitedly suggested.

Kei smiled and just simply pulled out the CD he was holding.

"I knew you'd pick this" he smiled.

"Eh? You knew?" the freckled boy's head tilted in confusion.

Kei just smiled and inserted the CD to the playbox (I dunno what that thing where you put CDs to play movies is called)

"It was a hunch" he told him and went back to lay beside him on the bed.

Tadashi immediately cuddled in his arms, his head rested in his forearm and his body warmly embraced around his lover. Kei felt a tear stream down his cheek as he tightened his embrace around the smol boy. He wiped it and forced a smile into his face as he turned his attention to the movie.

They quietly watched the movie while latched onto each other. It was in the scene where the girl found out she was suffering from such illness that broke Tadashi down. It must've been hard for her not being able to remember her life everyday for years, and always forgetting the man she loved. It was such a sweet story, a bitter sweet story that moved him to tears. 

A question suddenly popped up his head. 

'What if that happens to me?'

His gaze turned from the movie to the man beside him. Tsukishima's whole attention was in the movie, he didn't notice the look his lover was giving him. Yamaguchi's hand traveled from Tsukki's waist to his face. Tsukishima was surprised by the sudden action that he turned his head only to see a crying face of his angel.

Kei panicked and gently gripped his shoulders. "Are you okay? D-Does anything hurt? Tell me, please" he said, his voice laced with worry and concern.

Tadashi shook his head and gave him a sad smile.

"I just thought, what if the same thing happened to me? Like her, her memories always fades away the moment she wakes up everyday. It was like a loop, replaying over and over again" he gave him a sad smile and lowered his head.

Kei just smiled and lifted his gaze to meet his eyes, then cupped his cheek. "Then I'll be here, what ever happens, I'll be here. I'll remind you of everything.. what happened to you and what will happen after this day. Then I'll give you a sweet message and whisper 'I love you's in your ear, so many times that I doubt you'll forget about it" he said then placed a kiss on Tadashi's forehead. 

Tadashi flushed at his man's sweet message. He can feel every fiber in his body, especially his face, burned. He buried his head on Tsukishima's head, only to look up again to his now smiling Tsukishima Kei.

"Won't you get tired of it?"

"I will.."

Tadashi's eyes dropped but raised again when Tsukishima added..

"But that doesn't mean I'll stop. If it is you, I don't care if I had to do the same thing over and over again, I'd be with you forever"

"But, I'll forget again" he yawned.

"Then you can. You can forget again, forget all you want! Everything! Then, I'll be the one to remind you again, and again, and again. Until we're as old as the earth. That is how much I'll love you, and how long it will last"

"How long will it last though?" Tadashi asked with his eyes half closed, his body becoming more relaxed. He's become sleepy.

Kei slowly withdraw his body from Tadashi's hug before positioning the boy into a much more comfy side.

"It'll last forever, love. I promise" he said before placing a kiss on his forehead.

He watched as the the boy he loves gets succumed into his sleep and peacefully smiled at him. The tears he was stopping from dropping earlier, cascaded down to his chin and sobs made it's way out of his mouth. He knew that once he wakes up he would forget again, that everything that happened today will just repeat like what happened thr past months.

Has he grown tired of it? Yes, he has, but he'll never hesitate to do it again and again if it was for the sake of his beloved. He got up to his feet, cleaned the room for a few minutes and placed everything to where it was before. He took the flowers he gave him and threw away the box of the cake they ate.

He looked at his lover, placed a kiss on his forehead again before walking out of the room. He gave the flowers to the receptionist of the hospital to replace the withered ones that are displayed in the lounge. Everyone smiled at him and greeted him good evening before bidding good bye.

It was just like this for months already. Like a loop, replaying over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at literally 12 am and I was feeling too sleepy whike writing the ending so am really sorry if it turned out crappy!! I'll edit this when I get the time!!


End file.
